Eternally Yours
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: The gang decide to spend Christmas in Gardenia; however Stella is not sure of the whole experience and tries to find happiness in the holiday. All couples will be included.
1. Persuasion

**Eternally Yours.**

**Summery:** The gang decide to spend Christmas in Gardenia; however Stella is not sure of the whole experience and tries to find happiness in the holiday.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club.

**Note:** Despite the summery this story is about all couples! From now until Christmas I aim to post a chapter a Day until Christmas Eve, it could work or fail, let's see shall we!

**Chapter 1, Persuasion**

It was the first of December in Gardenia, the girls were all planning on leaving Earth behind and going back to Magix, but for some reason something kept on stopping them, there was something about using magic on Earth now that made them want to stay.

Bloom was standing in her room looking at a calendar in her room, she paused and looked at it, it was the first day of December today, and in twenty four days it was going to be Christmas.

Bloom hadn't spent a Christmas at home for years; Christmas on Earth was so magical, everyone went round with a smile on their faces, the streets and houses were decorated with festive lights and decorations and the excitement of Christmas shopping too was fun.

But what would it take for Bloom to convince the other girls to stay on Earth for Christmas? Christmas was a realm wide celebration, so she was sure that the girls were going to go home for the Christmas holidays.

Right now they were still staying at Love and Pet, even though it went out of business long ago they still stayed there because it was the only place that could home all six of them, and the boys occasionally.

Bloom walked into the small living room where she saw girls doing they're normal things, Flora was watering some plants, Musa was listening to music, Stella was sorting through some clothes that she had bought and Layla was watching a dance show on TV.

Bloom decided to take action, "Girls. How would you felt if you spent Christmas here on Earth?"

The girls all looked up, "Why do you ask?" Flora asked.

"Well I think it would be awesome if we all spent Earth here, together as the Winx Club, I mean Christmas on Earth is beautiful and I've never really gotten to experience Christmas with you girls because whenever Christmas came around at Alfea everyone went home and left me on my own for Christmas". Bloom told them.

"Well we left you with presents!" Musa told her as she put her headphones back in.

"That's not the point, Christmas isn't about the presents, it's about being with the people you love, and I want to spend it with you girls" Bloom said.

The girls all groaned and looked away, "Oh come on" Bloom cried out, "We can have a traditional Christmas, with a proper Christmas dinner together and we can buy presents for each other and watch the town lights get switched on, I'm sure if we asked the guys they would join us too".

Flora stood up, "Well I'm in for it Sweetie, we can make it good I'm sure".

Bloom smiled at Flora, "Anyone else?"

Tecna turned around from her computer, "Go on then, a traditional Christmas sounds like fun".

"Musa?"

Musa took out her headphones, "Well if you're in I'm in" She said.

The girls then looked at Layla, "Ok, I'm in too" She said, the girls all knew that she was very sceptical on returning to Tides after Nabu's death.

"Alright!" Bloom cheered, "So we're all in for Christmas-."

"Count me out".

The girls all looked at Stella who was sitting crossed armed in a chair.

"What?" Tecna asked.

"Count me out, I'm not too big on Christmas" Stella explained.

"Why?" Bloom said, "Stell it won't be the same without you there".

"I've just got some bad memories of Christmas that's all, I haven't celebrated it since I was a kid" Stella told them.

The girls all gave Stella questioning looks and she sighed.

"Ok, well when I was eight I used to get all excited for Christmas knowing that Santa would come and visit and all that junk" Stella started.

"You got freaked out from a scary Santa didn't you?" Musa interrupted.

"No!" Stella snapped, "It was Christmas Eve, I remember sneaking downstairs to see if Santa had been yet, and well…let's just say I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus".

"You saw your Mom kiss your Dad dressed as Santa?" Flora asked.

"I didn't think that kings would dress up as Santa" Musa sniggered.

"No, it was my Mother kissing someone that wasn't my dad dressed up as Santa" Stella explained, "After that it soon destroyed my family's marriage, that's why Christmas has always been bitter for me, its nothing but heartbreak".

Bloom hugged Stella, "Please Stella, stay with us, we promise if you do we'll make this Christmas special for you again".

Stella sighed, "I don't know because to you Christmas is all about fun and having a good time when to me it's about heartbreak and families being torn apart".

"Stella I'm sure Brandon won't be happy if you're not there to spend Christmas with him" Flora told her.

Stella furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip, "…Fine" She gave in, "I'll stay".

The girls all cheered and hugged Stella, "Look we're going to forget about your bad experience and we're going to have a good time, ok?" Bloom told her.

The girls all nodded, and Stella sighed to herself, 'this is going to be a long month' she thought.

**Ok so that is the first chapter, it's a bit bad but it will all get better I promise! I just wanted to do a Christmas story to get me in the mood! Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Please Review.**


	2. December's Plans

**Ok, I am so happy that I managed to get the new chapter out tonight! (See I said it was going to be a struggle for me!) Still here you go! A brand new chapter.**

**Plus I've had many couple requests in some of my reviews; don't you worry, in a few chapters maybe!**

**Thank you to stella-my-life, Stella, MsAngelAdorer, fortuneprincess, Stellawinx, PriincessCiara and flora for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

* * *

**Chapter 2, December's Plan.**

The girls had all gathered in a circle in the living room with blankets and mugs of warm hot chocolate, in the middle of the circle was a blank piece of paper and a pen.

"Ok, so to make this a traditional Christmas we need a list of everything we can do together and what we'll need for the Christmas dinner at the end of the month" Bloom explained getting ready to write down what they needed.

"A Turkey" Tecna said, "Obviously. We can't have an authentic Christmas without a turkey to eat".

"I've always had Ham" Musa said, "That's always seemed traditional for me".

Tecna huffed and drank her hot chocolate.

"Well we can compromise, we can always get a small Turkey and a small chunk of Ham, that way everyone's happy" Bloom said scribbling them both down on the list.

"Fine" Musa and Tecna said together.

"There's some other stuff we can get too, like vegetables and other things" Bloom said noting them all down on the list, "What next?"

"Presents" Flora said, "We have to give presents on Christmas, it's only natural".

Stella's ears pricked up when this was mentioned, "Presents?"

"Yeah" Layla said, "Don't tell me you've never gotten presents on Christmas?"

"Of course I have" Stella said, "I've just never gotten to go shopping for any of you guys, Oh my God I have the best idea of what to get Flora!"

Flora blushed.

"Well we can all go present shopping but we all have to find a list to give each other for Christmas" Bloom said.

"We need snow on Christmas too!" Layla said.

The group were half and half about this.

"I've never had snow on Christmas before, Solaria is sunny all year round and plus when we went to Sparks and it was covered in snow that kind of ruined my experience of it" Stella said shivering as she remembered this memory.

"Oh come on! Snow is amazing" Musa said, "I love snowball fights and making snow angels".

"Snow's fun" Tecna said, "Until it melts into ice, I once slipped over some in the road back in the Binary Galaxy".

"Snow kills the trees and plants" Flora said solemnly, "I hate it when it snows".

"Ok well we can't control the weather Layla, if you want it to snow we'll just have to hope" Bloom explained.

"Another thing we could do is get into the Christmas spirit, right now I'm not feeling Christmassy" Musa mumbled.

"Well we can get a Christmas tree and decorate it, we can go ice skating and watch the town lights get turned on" Bloom said writing them all down.

"When do the lights get turned on?" Flora asked.

"Tonight" Bloom said, "We have to go it will be so much fun!"

"I'll go as long as we invite the guys" Stella said clasping her mug in her hands.

"Of course!" Bloom said as she jumped up and grabbed her phone, she dialled a number and waited for an answer.

"Sky? It's Bloom, what are you and the guys doing tonight?"

* * *

Soon it had turned to evening and the girls were all dressed in winter clothes and were walking the streets of Gardenia.

"I think tonight's going to be amazing guys" Musa said happily as she adjusted her scarf.

"It will be, I love watching the lights get turned on" Bloom said.

"I've been used to watching the Christmas lights on the Binary Galaxy" Tecna said, "I wonder what Earth's will be like".

"I'm sure they'll be great Tec" Flora said.

Stella was silently shuffling along next to them, she was worried, she wanted this Christmas to be amazing but still she couldn't shake a feeling that something bad was going to happen, she knew that Christmas meant heartbreak and she didn't want something to happen between her and Brandon.

Soon they saw the guys waiting close by to where the lights were being turned on, they walked over and met up.

"Hey Bloom" Sky said, "Great idea you had! And to think I was planning on going back to Eraklyon for Christmas instead of spending it with you".

"How sweet Sky" Bloom swooned, "I'm so glad you didn't go back home".

Helia walked towards Flora, "look like a beautiful flower in bloom" He said.

Flora went a shade of pink and smiled.

Riven pulled Musa into a hug, "You look freeing" He said to her.

"I'm ok" Musa whispered shivering.

Tecna and Timmy looked over toward the lights, they weren't on just yet, but they were looking at the layout of them.

"I reckon this will be a great display, what do you think Tec?" Timmy asked.

"I'm sure I will be" Tecna said, "As long as I'm with you" She said snuggling into his shoulder.

Stella was looking up at the dark night sky; stars were clouding the sky and shining down on her.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she spun round and saw Brandon smiling at her, "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

Stella bowed her head, "Nothing, so are you staying here for Christmas?" She asked.

"Of course" Brandon said, "I wouldn't miss spending Christmas with you for anything".

Stella smiled; she leant against his chest as he pulled her into a hug, "Promise me" Stella whispered, "That we'll have a good Christmas this year".

"We will" Brandon said kissing the top of her head.

The Christmas lights then snapped on all around them, the crowd all gasped in amazement as the lights illuminated the night sky and the entire town.

Stella gasped in amazement and smiled, she had a feeling that this could be a good Christmas after all.

* * *

**Done with that!! Yes! Once again review and the next chapter will be up tomorrow! I hope!**


	3. The Promise

**New chapter guys! Ok, I'm going to go all out for this chapter, most of you have been asking more for Stella and Brandon and how could I let you down! So here you go!**

**Thank you to fortuneprincess, MsAngelAdorer, stella-my-life, Stellawinx, floraHelialover, angelalexandra, Stella and PriincessCiara for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

**Chapter 3, The Promise.**

* * *

Stella closed her eyes at the scene in front of her, taking everything in. She knew that she was going to make this year the best Christmas she hadn't had for ages.

She gave a small shiver which Brandon noticed prompting him to take off his jacket and wrap it around Stella's shoulders. She felt the sudden warmth on her shoulders and snuggled closer to Brandon, inhaling the scent of his jacket through her nose.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Brandon said to her.

Stella nodded, "Yeah, it is".

Brandon then shifted Stella slightly making her look up into his brown eyes, "Fancy going for a walk somewhere?" He asked her.

Stella nodded, "Of course" She said as they both stood up and walked away from the crowd, Musa noticed this and nudged Bloom with a smile on her face.

"See" Bloom said, "I knew she'd enjoy this!"

* * *

Brandon led Stella away to a small park, the street lights illuminated the dark path way leading up to a bench in the middle of the park.

Stella slowly sat down and Brandon joined her, once the two had sat down Stella once again rested her head on Brandon's broad shoulders and he draped an arm around her.

"You warm enough?" He asked

"Just fine" Stella lazily replied.

The two at in a comfortable silence for a few minutes while Stella looked up at the shining stars above her head.

"You ok?" Brandon asked, "Five minutes have passed and you haven't mentioned shopping or new clothes for the duration".

Stella looked up at him, "Yeah I'm fine".

Brandon raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

Stella hesitated; she wanted to tell him that she wasn't the biggest fan of Christmas and why she wasn't but still she didn't want to jinx it and then end up having a fight with Brandon at a later time.

Still she bit her lip and came out with it.

"It's just…I don't really want to say anything because it's something to do with my family but you have to trust me anyway" Stella started.

"Ok" Brandon said coaxing her to continue.

"Ok…well something happened to my family at Christmas, and well it's kind of ruined the whole festive spirit about Christmas for me, like I can't help but think about it every year, I just can't really seem to enjoy it no matter where I am" Stella said, she leant over with a depressed look on her face.

Brandon reached out for her and placed his hands on top of hers, "Listen Stell, I don't know what happened back then, but it must have been pretty bad, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but just hear me out, I want you to have a good…no great Christmas this year, because I'm going to be with you".

Stella smiled, "Oh Brandon. That's so sweet, but still I can't help it but I can't shake the feeling that history's going to repeat itself and what happen to my family could happen again".

Brandon moved his hands up and cupped Stella's soft face in his hands, "I don't care what it takes Stell, I am not going to let you have a bad Christmas this year, you can get rid of this feeling and trust me, I will not let it happen to you. I won't leave your side for any given moment…well except for when I'm going out to by your special present" He said with a wink.

Stella gasped and her eyes sparkled, "Oh my God, your going to buy me a present?"

"Now what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't get my amazing girlfriend a present for Christmas?" Brandon questioned.

Stella snuggled back into Brandon's chest and smiled, "Thank you so much Brandon" She whispered.

Brandon smiled, "its cool Stella".

"No I mean it" Stella said sitting back up, "You're really going to great lengths to make sure I have a good time this month and its probably the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me".

Brandon smiled, "It's because I'm crazy about you".

Stella blushed and looked back up and Brandon, he had a certain look on his face, a look that said 'if I don't kiss you now I might just die'. Stella recognized this because it had been used many times before, but she knew that every time this facial expression appeared she knew that it was sincere and genuine.

Letting Brandon get what he wanted, she closed her eyes and let him kiss her lips softly.

Stella felt her mind go hazy, she loved this feeling she got every time Brandon kissed her, heck she got it every time he was close to her, she loved it and she loved him insanely.

Once Brandon pulled away he cupped Stella's face once again, "We're going to have a good month, right?"

Stella nodded, "Yeah, promise me it will be amazing".

Brandon smiled, "Of course I'd promise the world to you Stella".

This was complete, Stella knew right now she had a great night, she rested her head on Brandon's chest and closed her eyes, right now, with the man she loved she was in heaven.

* * *

**So Stella/Brandon fans what did you think of that? I hoped you all liked it and next update will be tomorrow!**


	4. List to Santa

**Ok so I haven't updated in a while but I have some very good reasons why, I went to go see Hairspray in London Wednesday night, then after that it was my college hand in day which I was busy for, then a few Christmas parties got in the way too!**

**But while I was at work today an idea hit me like a brick! And I've got a good idea to end this story in four days time, all ready for Christmas!**

**Anyway thank you for being so patient and on we go!**

**Thank you to angelalexandra, fortuneprincess, stella-my-life, Stellawinx, Stella (for reviewing twice!) and PriincessCiara for reviewing! Thanks a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Lists to Santa**

December had felt like a blur for the past few days, it was now December 20th and the girl had been struggling with their Christmas preparations.

For example, in order to get a traditional Christmas dinner the girls had to go out to get food, this evolved all sorts of mishaps from forgetting their money to Layla nearly having a fist fight with another woman to get the last turkey, they managed to get it and left, dragging Stella, who was kicking and screaming because no one could let her get a pair of shoes she saw, with them.

Next, Flora had decided to start reading up on how to cook the perfect Christmas dinner, thanks to Tecna she did her research online and read through several cook books to help her, however when reading upon how to remove a Turkey's giblets', she promptly passed out.

Musa however was checking the weather desperately, hoping that there would be some signs of snow for Christmas, but there was no hope at all.

On December 18th Musa was looking out the window and up at the sky, there was one small grey cloud floating by, Musa gave a happy smile.

"Look Stell" She called out to Stella who was flipping through a magazine, "A grey cloud, it's definitely a snow cloud, sign that they'll be snow soon!"

"Either that or a shower" Stella said, "Musa darling put the snow to rest, it's not going to, ok".

Musa gave a loud 'hmph' and refused to speak to Stella for the next two days.

* * *

Now on December 20th the girls were all huddled together in the early morning going through the list that they had started at the beginning of December.

"Ok so the dinner's all sorted, right?" Bloom asked crossing it off the list.

"We have pretty much everything" Layla told Bloom.

"Flora did you find out how to remove the giblets?" Musa asked.

Flora made a little gagging noise but still nodded.

"Musa how's the snow front coming?" Bloom asked.

"Nothing since I saw that cloud" Musa mumbled, Stella muttered 'pathetic' under her breath.

"Right what's next then" Bloom said looking at her list, she then fell silent, "Presents".

"What?" Tecna asked.

"I can't believe this!" Bloom whined, "We were talking of getting dinner ready we forgot about presents".

"Well we can start now" Stella said, "It's never too late to get the boys to buy us presents now is it?"

Bloom shrugged her shoulders, "I guess not".

The next few hours the girls spent in silence writing out their lists, they had magazines and catalogues thrown all over their clean apartment, and each girl had a small piece of paper in front of them.

"You know what?" Bloom said, "This reminds me of writing letters to Santa when I was younger".

"Who's Santa?" Layla asked.

"You've never heard of Santa before?" Bloom asked, all the girls shook their heads.

"Oh my God!" Bloom cried out, "Ok well when kids of Earth are young, they believe that a fat man dressed in a red coat with a long white beard would come down the chimney to give us presents, and we had to leave out mince pies and milk for him to drink, also one carrot for the reindeer that pulled his sleigh too!"

"That so sweet" Flora swooned.

"That's so lame!" Stella cried out.

"Alright Scrooge!" Bloom said annoyed.

"But it is!" Stella said standing up, "Who believes that a fat man could fit down a chimney in the first place, plus where does he get all these presents from?"

"From his elves in the North Pole" Bloom mumbled.

"Exactly! I don't think that Elves or whatever you call them can make a Spella McCartney dress".

Stella then picked up her list and held it proudly in front of her, "Well I'm done! I expect my honey bear to buy me something from this list and you girls too".

The girls all got up and huddled around her list, they all winced nervously as most of the stuff on the list sounded very expensive.

"Well? What do you think?" Stella asked.

"I think this is going to hurt my purse" Layla moaned.

Stella didn't hear her and snapped her fingers, the list disappeared into thin air, "I'm sending it over to Brandon so he can see the list" She explained before leaving the room.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?"

The guys heard a loud cry coming from their living room, they all filed in and saw Brandon shaking and holding a piece of paper, Stella's Christmas list.

"No way, no way! How am I supposed to get half of this stuff in five days?" Brandon cried out.

Riven took the list from his friend and scanned it, after looking at it he placed a hand on Brandon's shoulder, "Good luck man" He mumbled.

"Not funny!" Brandon whined, "I have no idea what to get her!"

Sky looked at the list, "Ok, look an engraved necklace, that can't be too hard right?"

"You seem to be forgetting that you're the king of Eraklyon, and can afford this. I'm still a squire and can hardly afford what I'm having for dinner next week!"

A small smile spread across Sky's face, "There's always a way!" He said, he pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

"Hello? Klaus…I'd like to speak to Roxy".

**Ohoho! Sky has a plan! What is it? We'll find out tomorrow! **


	5. She Sees You When Your Sneaking

**New chapter everyone! Ok let me straighten up a few things, some of you have been asking **_**a lot **_**about my story What Hurts the Most and when an update will be coming. Ok, I have to say that an update will be coming in the new year, I have been very busy with work an I haven't had the time to update my stories. But once I find time then I will make an update, thanks for understanding.**

**And on with the chapter!**

**Thank you to Secret Keys, angelalexandra, DREAM FRIAY8, Stella, StellaxBrandonLover and PriincessCiara for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 She Sees You when You're Sneaking.**

Brandon quickly made his way down towards the town; he had his hands in his pockets nervously fingering his wallet, his empty wallet, his empty wallet that he was somehow supposed to use to get Stella the perfect Christmas gift that he had promised her.

Trying to push this to the back of his mind he remembered what Sky had said to him before pushing him out of the door.

'_Don't worry about a thing, just go to the Frutti Music Bar and talk to Roxy, she'll sort everything out'._

Brandon wasn't too sure what Sky had planned, but he had a horrible feeling that it wouldn't work.

Brandon walked into the bar and towards the counter where he saw Roxy mixing drinks, she placed down several glasses and pushed a strand of pink hair behind her ear, she looked up and saw Brandon and smiled.

"Hey Brandon" Roxy said as Brandon came over, "How are you?"

"Pretty good" Brandon said, he nervously tugged at his shirt and looked back at Roxy, "Did Sky-."

"Yes" Roxy said before he could say another word, "Sky told me everything, so I got in touch with Melissa".

"And will Melissa be able to help?" Brandon asked.

Roxy nodded, "Definitely, Melissa has been a family friend for years, I'd trust her with my life" Roxy explained, she peered over the counter and saw a young woman wearing a long beige coat, "She's just over there".

Brandon looked over at the girl and took a deep breath, "Ok, thanks" He said before leaving Roxy.

He slowly walked over to the lady and took a deep breath, "Excuse me, are you-?"

The lady removed her dark glasses and smiled at Brandon, "Well hello Brandon, yes Roxy told me all about you, please sit down".

Brandon looked at the woman, she was beautiful, about mid twenties with long brown hair and bright green eyes, she had a very cheeky smile which seemed to suck Brandon, he couldn't help but to stare at this beauty for a few seconds.

"Please" The lady said, "Sit down I won't bite" She said with a giggle.

Brandon immediately sat down and looked at the woman, "I guess Roxy must of told you a little about me right?" The woman asked.

"No, not really" Brandon said.

The lady giggled again, the sound was sweet to Brandon, "I'm Melissa, I own a jewellery shop around here, very prestigious and needless to say, expensive".

"Right" Brandon mumbled, not liking where this was going.

"Roxy explained to me your problem; you need that perfect gift to give your girlfriend for Christmas right?" Melissa asked.

Brandon nodded, "Yeah, I told her that I wanted this to be special for her, so I want to get her the perfect gift".

"Ok" Melissa said, "Well once Roxy got in touch with me I couldn't say no, she said that you were desperate and I couldn't say no to Roxy, see her father helped me out a while a go so I'll do anything that girl says".

Brandon could feel a smile stretch across his face.

"And plus, you're so cute I couldn't let you down now could I?" Melissa said reaching over and stroking Brandon's arm.

Brandon could feel the hairs on his arms standing up, he was getting a little nervous, Melissa was very flirtatious, a little too flirtatious.

* * *

"It's really annoying me, I want to see snow this year and there's been no signs of it".

Musa and Tecna were walking down towards the Frutti Music Bar together, unaware of Brandon's meeting there.

"I don't get it Musa, why do you want it to snow so badly?" Tecna asked.

"Have you ever heard the song White Christmas?" Musa asked, Tecna shook her head.

"It's beautiful. With lyrics like 'I'm dreaming of a White Christmas' it just seems fitting that it should snow on Christmas" Musa explained.

"I see" Tecna said, "Well I just hope we can all have fun with each other without any…"

Tecna paused and looked ahead of her, she could see Brandon with Melissa.

"Musa" She muttered, "Please say you know who that girl is?"

"No" Musa whispered also looking at Brandon.

"You don't think?"

"Surely not"

"But what if he is?"

"I don't know!"

"Let's get closer"

The two girls slowly snuck behind a tree by Brandon and Melissa and begun listening to Brandon's conversation.

"You're so cute" They heard Melissa say as she placed her hand on Brandon's arm.

"Oh my God" Musa gasped, "Let me at him!"

"No!" Tecna cried pulling her down, "We could be wrong, hang on".

Tecna's eyes widened as she heard Brandon say something she hoped he wouldn't.

"Listen, can we move somewhere more private, my girlfriend sometimes comes down here and I don't want her seeing this".

"No way" Tecna muttered.

She jumped up to see Brandon and Melissa walking away, with Melissa's hand on Brandon's shoulder.

"He's…he's lied to Stella" Tecna whispered, "He's not going to make this Christmas special for her, he's going to cheat on her".

"She was afraid of this, how could he do this to her?" Musa asked.

Tecna walked out of the bar and Musa followed, "We have to tell Stella, we can't let her go through this again, she'll be the one breaking up with him".

* * *

**Oh dear! What will happen next? We shall find out tomorrow!**


	6. The Love has Gone

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was so busy! But still here is a long chapter to make up for it all!**

**Thank you to Secret Keys, Stellawinx, stella-my-life, Stella, angelalexandra, StellaxBrandonLover and PriincessCiara for reviewing.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

**Chapter 6 The Love has gone.**

Melissa took Brandon back to her store; she let him in the back room where there was a small office in the back.

"Have a seat" Melissa said sitting down on her spinning chair, "Now, look at this book" She said handing a book to Brandon, "These are all the necklace's we have to offer or if there's nothing to your taste I can take a plain silver chain and create it by adding a stone to it".

Brandon flicked through the book, the necklaces were very pretty and pricey but they didn't stand out, he wanted something unique like Stella.

"Nothing you like?" Melissa said looking a little down hearted.

"They are all very pretty, but I want something that's unique, one of a kind just like Stella" Brandon explained.

Melissa nodded, "So a custom made one it is, I can have one made by today for you, now what stone do you want in it?"

Brandon thought hard, being a squire he didn't really know what were just normal stones and what were big beautiful ones, he looked up at Melissa and sighed, Melissa gave a small giggle.

"Ok, do you have a picture of her, that way I can see what stones would suit her" She explained.

Brandon immediately fished out his wallet and opened it revealing a picture of Stella, Melissa carefully took it in her hands and analysed it.

"She's gorgeous" Melissa whispered, "Beautiful eyes".

"I think that they are her best feature" Brandon said with a smile "No, her hair is lovely, its so soft and smells sweet, no I think its her lips, they are so soft when I kiss her and taste like honey…no hang on it's-."

Melissa held up her hand, "Ok calm down" She said with a giggle, "I can see you really love her, you're right, a girl like her shouldn't have a necklace that other girls will wear she needs something just for her, couture!"

"That's her favourite word" Brandon muttered.

"Fashion conscious?" Melissa asked and Brandon nodded, "I like it!"

Meanwhile Stella was returning after going shopping for her Christmas presents, she was very pleased with her finds especially Brandon's, she had got him a very expensive shirt, something that she knew would suit him well and it was green, his favourite colour.

She smiled to herself and walked into her apartment, there she found Tecna and Musa surrounded by Layla, Bloom and Flora, when they saw Stella's they're faces fell.

"Hey girls" Stella said a little nervous, "What's up?"

"Stella…we have something to tell you" Musa whispered.

"What?" Stella asked, "What's wrong, is everyone ok?"

"Not really" Bloom said.

"Stell…we really don't want to tell you this, especially with all you've been through but…" Layla trailed off.

"Girls you're really starting to scare me" Stella said, "What's going on?"

"Stella we saw Brandon today…with another girl" Flora came out with it.

There was a small crash as the several bags that Stella was holding fell down to the floor…

Brandon was waiting in Melissa's shop while she added the finishing touches to Stella's necklace; he waited patiently watching her carefully engrave letters to the back of the silver pendant.

"Is it done yet?" Brandon asked.

"Now, now" Melissa cooed, "We want this to be perfect right? Well perfection takes time".

Brandon sighed and sat back, he looked down at the necklace and thought about Stella, he really did hope that she liked it, she really deserved this, and he didn't seem to mind anymore that it could be pretty expensive.

He just wanted to make this Christmas a treat for Stella, there wasn't going to be any fights during the holiday, Stella had nothing to worry about.

"And we're done" Melissa's voice rang out bringing Brandon out of his train of thoughts.

"Really?" He asked sitting up.

Melissa nodded and handed over the necklace, Brandon cradled it in his hands like a precious jewel; well it was a precious jewel, for his Princess so it had to be handled with care.

"After hearing your description of Stella and seeing a picture of her I knew that a bright purple and green sapphire would suit her, they are very rare and I am lucky to have found some to use for my jewellery" Melissa explained.

"Why is it called purple and green?" Brandon asked, "It just looks purple to me".

"It may look purple on the outside but if you look deep into the centre you can see traces of green" Melissa said, "Look".

Brandon lifted the necklace up to his eyes and looked into it, sure enough there were small green lines swirling around the gem magnificently.

A smile came to his face, "Melissa…thank you…thank you, thank you so much!" He said pulling her into a big hug, "It's beautiful, she'll love it".

Melissa smiled, "Another satisfied customer".

"How much do I owe you?" Brandon asked pulling his wallet back out.

Melissa reached out and placed a hand on Brandon's wallet, "Put it away, I don't want any money, just the fact that you're happy means that I'm happy" She said.

"Now go! And have a great Christmas!" She called as Brandon left the shop.

Brandon decided to go and see Stella, he wasn't going to spoil the surprise but his missed her and wanted to see her before Christmas.

He walked towards her apartment and pushed open the door, "Hey Stella" He called.

She was no where to be seen, he walked towards her room, "Hey Stella, where are you?"

There, he saw her. She was sitting in her room looking at Brandon, she look furious.

"Stell are you ok?" Brandon asked, she didn't say anything.

"Stella" He said reaching out towards her.

"Don't touch me" She snapped.

Brandon retreated his hand, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"You tell me."

"Well…you look pretty angry" Brandon said, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Stella fumed, "Well what's wrong is that after everything that I told you about wanting to have a great Christmas you go and spoil it".

Brandon gasped, had Stella found out about the surprise, he didn't want to say in case it wasn't that but still why was she so mad?

"You had to go and ruin it, I can't believe you" Stella continued.

"What have I done?" Brandon asked.

"You going out with another girl!" Stella shrieked.

"What?" Brandon whispered.

"Yes that's right" Stella huffed, "The girls saw you out with 'a beautiful brunette' how could you?"

"Stella, no you don't understand it's…" Brandon stopped; he didn't want to ruin the surprise even though Stella was angry.

"Save it" Stella growled, "I thought this Christmas was going to be amazing, but no, you've ruined it".

"Stella it's not what you think" Brandon tried to explained.

"I know exactly what it is" Stella said, "I said that this would happen, I knew that what happened years ago would repeat itself, you said it wouldn't happen but once again love has ruined this day for me".

Brandon tried to grab Stella's wrists to calm her down, "Stella stop! I'm not seeing this girl! Why don't you trust me?"

"I did" Stella said, "But now I'm not sure at all, now that you're with that girl".

"Stella!" Brandon shouted, "I'm not with her?"

"Then what were you doing with her?" Stella asked folding her arms.

"I-." Brandon thought about the necklace, "I can't say".

"You're with her then!" Stella shouted, "If you're can't tell me then your with her".

"No!" Brandon cried out, "Stella stop it your over reacting, just shut up about this girl I'm not with her and I'm not listening to this anymore, you're jumping to conclusions and your being stupid-."

SLAP

Stella's palm slashed across Brandon's face, leaving behind a burning sting on his face, Brandon clasped and hand to his cheek in shock.

"Get out" Stella murmured, "Now!"

Brandon didn't have to be told twice, he didn't look back at her and he stormed out.

When Stella heard the door slam she placed her hand over her mouth and let out a loud sob, she slowly collapsed down on the floor crying louder. She had thought that Brandon cared for her, and now he was nothing to her.

Brandon was walking back trough Gardenia, his cheek still stinging, he walked down a empty street and sighed, he looked up towards the dark sky and felt a tear run down his face.

He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out the necklace, he looked at it; it reminded him of Stella badly. He wanted to tell her, but he didn't want to ruin the surprise and he didn't expect things to blow up like that.

He brought the necklace to his lips and kissed it, things needed to be sorted out, tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and things needed to be ok between them…


	7. Eternally Yours

**Well here we go! Last chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you all!**

**Chapter 7 Eternally Yours**

It was now Christmas Eve, the day was supposed to be full of festivities and happiness, however for Stella it wasn't. She awoke the next morning looking very miserable.

She had no idea what to think anymore, Brandon was off with some beautiful girl while she was here crying about what happened yesterday, slowly she sat up and looked outside her window, she saw all her friends outside, looking happy, Stella had told them to go off and have a good day without her. She knew that without Brandon there she wouldn't be happy at all.

She shivered and pulled a blanket around her and cuddled back down on her bed.

She didn't see why Brandon had to do that to her, if he didn't want to get caught then why would he start something on an earth girl and date where her friends were most likely to go.

And after hearing what she had to say about Christmas she thought that Brandon would have at least one nice bone in his body.

But apparently not.

Stella didn't even notice the sun set, it was drawing nearer and nearer to midnight, someone had once said to her that if you make a wish at midnight and if it starts to snow, then it would come true.

But she really didn't care.

Stella didn't notice the knock on her door either, Sky then walked in, not saying a word he walked over to Stella and placed a hand on her shoulder; Stella jumped up and looked at him.

"We need to talk" He said.

"If it's about me and Brandon, don't bother" Stella said turning away.

"It is" Sky said, "look Brandon didn't mean a word he said to you last night, the girls told me everything, he was just a little frustrated".

"What? With having two girlfriends?" Stella hissed.

"No!" Sky snapped, "With trying to find you the best present he could give you".

Stella looked up, "If he wanted to get me such a great present then why was he hanging out with a girl all day yesterday?"

Sky sighed, "You saw Melissa?"

"So you know her too?" Stella asked.

"Yes, I was the one that told Brandon to go to her" Sky explained.

"WHAT?" Stella cried out, "You're the one that did this? Sky I thought I could trust you but clearly not, what is it? Why did you do it?"

Sky stood up and pushed Stella back down on the bed, "NO!" He yelled, "Melissa is a jeweller".

Stella fell silent.

"She was helping Brandon find something special for you, and to get it at a good price too, she's a friend of Roxy's not his girlfriend" Sky explained.

Stella looked down at the ground, "Why…why didn't he tell me?"

"Because he just wanted it to be a surprise" Sky said, "He couldn't tell you about your present because he wanted it all to surprise you".

A tear fell out of Stella's eyes, she let it fall down her cheek before wiping it away.

"Look, Brandon didn't come home last night, he's gone missing, we need to find him and fast, we think he might be going back home" Sky said.

Stella gasped, "No…no he can't…I…I'm sorry".

Sky got up, "I think you should say that to Brandon, not me" he said before leaving.

Stella sat alone in silence trying to get her head around this, Brandon was leaving and she needed to stop him.

Quickly she grabbed her coat and scarf and sprinted out the door.

As Stella ran down the lit up streets of Gardenia she scanned them for Brandon, but there was no sign of him, she ran towards the big town centre with a huge TV screen on it with people saying their Christmas messages.

Stella passed it not bothering to look at it, when a TV crew member grabbed her, "Hey" He said, "Want to do a Christmas message to the one you love?"

"Not right now" Stella said trying to break away.

"Come on its fun" He said turning a camera on her.

"FINE" Stella snapped, "My wish…is to be with Brandon".

The man gestured her to continue, "I want to be with you Brandon, I don't know if you can see this but I love you, I didn't mean to start off yesterday but I didn't realize that you were doing all this to surprise me, I don't even think you deserve me, but…I'm sorry, I want to be with you so please…come back".

Stella's message was broadcasted all over Gardenia, far away Brandon saw it, not even thinking twice he spun round and chased back into the town.

Stella had left again and was running to try and find him, until…

"Stella"

She looked up and saw Brandon standing in front of her, Stella let out a small gasp; there in front of her and slightly out of breath was Brandon.

Not saying anything she ran over and hugged him, Brandon hugged her back and let he cry on his shoulder, he even let out a few tears he had been holding back.

"Brand I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" She sobbed.

"I know Stell, I'm sorry too" Brandon said kissing her forehead, "I shouldn't have shouted at you like that I just…I wanted to keep a surprise…I guess Sky told you"

Brandon slowly pulled out the necklace and handed it to Stella, she gazed at it and gasped, "It's beautiful".

"I knew you'd like it" Brandon said with a smile.

She looked on the back and saw a message 'I will always be Eternally Yours'.

Stella hugged him again, "I love you so much" She said with a smile.

"Me too" Brandon said, hugging her back.

The clock struck midnight and then two embraced in a kiss, and the snow slowly came falling down upon the two.

**Well that's the end! I hope you liked it and there will be new stories and chapters in the new future.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Love from Sakura Blossom Storm**


End file.
